AM I?
by j0nsbdaniansRock1
Summary: MIYU'S POV....MIKI AND YUU KOUZUKI ARE WITCHES BUT MIYU DOESN'T KNOW....


First of all, this is Miyu's POV.

And everything i stated in here may just be fictitious, but not everything.

also, i do not intend to offend ok?

Btw, r&r

* * *

AM I?

**CHAPTER 1**

**MIYU THE WITCH**

"Miyu!" I heard someone calling me but I ignored it since I was still exhausted from my sleep. I simply turned on my side and continue to dream about my fantasy boy. Oh yes, my fantasy boy, he is wearing a silver armor around his body and he has pure dark hair swaying with the wind. He comes from a noble family but kneels on my front. Then he shall say those three sinful words.

"WAKE UP MONKEY!" what the, I opened my eyes immediately and looked to the culprit who ruined my fantasy.

"What are you doing in my room, chimpanzee?" yes, I call him chimpanzee, my dearest little brother. I stifled a giggle from my lips as I saw him control his anger. Lalala, I am the best sister ever, ain't I?

"Mommy said to wake you up, we are gonna be late and that is your entire fault" he told me in an accusing tone. Huh! Blame it all to me, I wasn't the one who was whimpering in his sleep and calling for his daa! Daa! But since I am a good sister, I won't tease him, yet.

"Fine, just get out. You are destroying my beautiful morning" and he did.

Don't get us wrong, we are not arch enemy nor the maddest siblings ever. It was just the way how we treat each other nicely. Yes, we love each other ok? Now, back to me, I am Miyu Kouzuki, only daughter of Miki and Yuu Kouzuki. We have a fair family, neither rich nor poor. I also have a fat white cat and his name is Wanyaa. If you want to know his location, he's in the kitchen swallowing all the food prepared for him; this is also the reason why he is fat. My mom likes to spoiled him just like a child, don't know why, but I think it is a preparation if ever one of her kids disappear.

After a while, after I finished taking a bath, I came down from my room and went to the kitchen to take my breakfast. My brother did said we are going to be late, but that is simply a lie. Let me rephrase what he said, "Behold, I am your most powerful, most handsome and noblest brother in the universe, chicks are early in the morning and I don't want to miss any of them!" This is what he really means. I only said he is my little brother, but in reality, he is already fifteen and lots of girls are fawning over him. Now, about my age, I don't want to tell you. Duh! It should be a secret.

"Miyu, you're 17 already, and you should learn how to wake up early for the rest of your life. What if you have a family, or kids, or ----" and enters my mother's awesome advice about the wondrous mystery of parenting. For goodness sake, I am just seventeen, ouch, now you know my age, and people at my age don't look for spouses. But then again, she is my mother, she really likes wedding ceremony, no, she is obsessed with it. That is the only reason why she wants me to marry, to witness a grand ceremony. I'm sure of it. I don't know what happened to her marriage, but I believe it was something fabulous that she wants to reminisce every part of it. When I was still a child, she would talk to me before sleeping time. Telling me all about her past life which I can't seem to remember. Why? Because when she would start talking I'll giver her encouraging smile and goes to sleep afterwards, with my eyes open. I hate to admit it but, yeah, I learned how to sleep with my eyes open. Even if you are in my position, you would also like to learn how. I'll tell you why,

"Miyu dear, I'm telling you my story again"

"No mom! I would like to sleep now"

"Oh don't be such a baby, I know you like my story"

"……."

"So where shall I start, oh I remember, we are in my cake discussion"

"……."

See, my mother's tales are too long, and they are not about my age at that time. Good thing those tales were finished when I was 14 years old. Now back to the present, I am currently eating my favorite food, lasagna. My mother is on my left drinking her milk, from the glass. And my father is as usual, reading newspapers. My little brother is at the opposite side of me, eating his eggs and hotdogs, on the plate.

"Miyu" wonder why my name is being spoken more today.

"Yes Dad?" I then looked to him with shining emerald eyes, but in truth, I am bored to death. My father is a strict person, if he is talking to you, you should not do anything else and listen attentively. Miraculously, he could tell whether you are truly listening or not.

"Do you think you could bear to study on your new school?"

"Of course father, hell, I have always exchanged schools from the day I studied" is what I want to say.

"I would try father" I said it politely. Gaah, it's so hard to pretend you are a good person. But before you think of something, I am a good person, just unable to cope with my family's drama.

Fast forward

Wow, amazing, brilliant, awesome, great, lovely, ok enough of that, but really the view is so, so, so fantastic. I already fell in love with my new school. It is so large, and huge. I could see many students walking through. But something wasn't right. I don't understand why they wear hats like that, you know, the hats like in Harry potter. Is it Halloween already, no, it can't be. Maybe this is some kind of festival they are having. Argh, I don't care anymore.

"Be careful now you two, just remember---" my father said his reminders and I don't want to listen to it. Why? Because his reminders are like these.

Learn how to protect yourself during an Earthquake

If there is a tsunami, don't panic…………I almost snorted at this. I can't even see any living water near around here.

If there is a fire, scream……..Umm….

If there are bullies, learn how to fight back……….great father isn't he?

After he said so many things, he let us out, the chimpanzee and me.

"Monkey, act like you don't know me" the devil said

"Don't worry king of the apes, my beauty is unacceptable within your range" I left after I said that leaving a fuming little alien behind. What a great school I have here.

Fast forward

I am now, outside my soon to be classroom, waiting for the call of my teacher. But the problem is, it is almost ten minutes since she told me to wait. What in the hell is taking her so long? But I have to wait, maybe sooner.

15 minutes has passed

20 minutes

30 minutes, I can't take it anymore. I barged in straight on the classroom and everyone looked at me, boys love for me grew hastily while girls looked at me in envy.

"Miss Kouzuki, you may come in now" hehehe, that is just my imagination. But at last! I really thought I would never be called.

Now I did enter. My blonde hair bouncing at my back while I walked with passion. Muhahaha, I sound like an enemy.

"Now class, this is your new classmate, Miyu, of course, a witch" my heart froze on the spot. Did I hear that right or maybe I was just imagining things?

"Treat her like any other witches ok?" I think I am going to die. What have I gotten myself into? Maybe this is not actually a school but a mental hospital. Omg, but, be strong Miyu, I read from a book that crazy people won't hurt you if you are also one of them, but the source is from a comedy book. No, I don't care about that as long as there's a plan to make things right. I just have to pretend.

"So Ms. Kouzuki, what is your talent" the teacher asked me. What is that? Was that a fang on her teeth? I'M DEAD FOR SURE.

"Uh, dancing and singing?" I don't know if that was right since all of them looked at me strangely. I answered that right, right?

"No, what I mean is your magical talent dear" Oh, magica-what! I don't have anything for goodness sake. I surveyed my eyes at them. They are surely waiting for my answer.

"Uh-" I paused

"Uh?" she asked

"Uh,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, " this is not happening to me!

* * *

was it alright????

i hope so....


End file.
